Medical imaging devices, for example magnetic resonance devices or computed tomography devices, comprise a receiving region, in particular a circular cylinder-shaped and/or tubular receiving region to receive a patient. In conventional medical imaging devices this receiving region has a maximum diameter of approx. 60 cm to 70 cm. The patient lies on a patient couch inside this receiving region for a medical examination and/or for medical imaging. The distance between the face and/or eye region of the patient and a wall of the medical imaging device enclosing the receiving region is therefore maximum 25 cm to 30 cm, which can cause many patients to experience feelings of claustrophobia and/or unease. When the medical imaging device is used to perform a measurement it is however particularly important for the patient to be as relaxed and still as possible on the patient couch inside the receiving region to prevent any negative impact on and/or falsification of a measurement result, for example due to patient movement.
A medical imaging device having a receiving region to receive a patient is known from WO 2006/051497 A1. This medical imaging device comprises a flat mirror, which is disposed inside the receiving region parallel to a couch surface of a patient couch. However this mirror must also be configured to be magnetic-resonance-compatible for deployment in a magnetic resonance device, which makes the production of the mirror expensive. Also the mirror takes up a lot of space inside the receiving region and can therefore cause the patient to be impeded and/or at least restricted inside the receiving region.
A medical imaging device is also known, wherein a simple colored adhesive strip is disposed inside the receiving region. However because of its proximity to the patient this adhesive strip can cause the patient to feel ill at ease by placing an excessive strain on the eye muscles of the patient.